1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a silver halide color reversal photographic light-sensitive material in which an unevenness of a coloring density is minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a method of sequentially developing photographic films which are individually, vertically fixed (to be referred to as hanger-transfer type development hereinafter), photographic properties obtained at upper and lower portions of each film often slightly differ from each other. This phenomenon is derived from a slight difference between developing time periods of the upper and lower portions or a variation in amount of a developing agent on the film surface caused during conveyance. The phenomenon naturally tends to occur when a roll film is subjected to hanger-transfer type development.
The above phenomenon poses a serious problem not for a color negative film which is appreciated by only a print but for a color reversal film which is often directly appreciated. In the case of the color reversal film, a problem arises in a processing including reversal development. That is, in a processing of a color reversal photographic light-sensitive material containing a negative emulsion, as will be described below, after negative image forming black and white development and before color development, a film is irradiated with light or dipped in a reversal bath containing tin ions (Sn.sup.++) or the like.
Black and White Development.fwdarw.Washing.fwdarw.Reversal Bath.fwdarw.Color Development.fwdarw.Rinse (Washing).fwdarw.Bleaching Fixing.fwdarw.Washing.fwdarw.Stabilizing.fwdarw.Drying
As a result of examinations, the present inventors have found that the coloring density unevenness in film upper/lower portions occurs more easily in the above processing including many steps than in a color negative treatment. Especially a density unevenness resulting from the reversal bath is a serious problem. The present inventors have made extensive studies to solve the above problem.